Artemis Fowl: The chain of Memories
by theepicME1211
Summary: SPOILERS! Artemis, Holly, and Foaly are using a machine to review Artemis's memories because after he was revived EVERYONE GOT AMNESIA! so using his saliva (spit) they made a machine to take the memories from his original body and began reviewing the memories to figure out where they belong.


_This is a story I have chosen over at least 2 other fanfictions including one where he moves to backwoods florida and pretty much another one is where Artemis becomes a spy (including romance) so now here is one where like Xion from KH-358/2 days when she died everyone forgot about her (sorry but this is sort of a spoiler) where when Artemis died his memories started fading and when his clone came without memories and everyone's memories started fading foaly uses the saliva to make a machine but he doesn't know where the memories go. THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER STORY SINCE THEY ARE REVIEWING MEMORIES!_

**I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL!**

"I don't know where this memory goes, do you?" Foaly asked Holly Short an elf with a temper.

"No it seems to me that was when butler had like his millionth near death experience" She replied with a sort of worry that made you wonder why.

Now the memory they were looking at was the memory of when Arno Blunt shot Butler half an inch below his heart.

"Hey didn't Artemis kidnap some elf when he was 12?" Foaly asked

"Yes I think he kidnapped Chix" She replied

"No I think he kidnapped you" Foaly told her

This conversation was just to give you a grasp on what they were doing with a memory line machine with Artemis inside and also to give you a grasp on the amnesia they have.

They eventually managed to put together the 1st and half of the 2nd book together. Foaly pushed a button and Artemis came out. (It's like an MRI machine and your fully enclosed in the capsule and there's a screen on the front (there is a door in the hole where it closes when he gets in) where you can see the memory and a mouse and keyboard to place and label the memories)

"What you are saying is that I pretty much kidnapped Holly and she helped me soon after… what kind of person am I" Artemis asked

"Pretty much…" Holly answered because for some reason her memories of Artemis became clearer.

Now Artemis the original had that personality to make him look like the smartest person in the room and you look like the dummy but Foaly took the liberty to mellow Artemis out a bit.

Artemis had now left and went to his humble home where he would be staying in haven until all his memories had been chained together. Artemis (the third?) had decided to write a poem to say sorry to holly but failed before the first stanza even ended.

"What should I do for holly… A gift… maybe that new uniform… or maybe even some better wings…" He had wondered aloud but he heard some visitors

"Hello anyone there?" it was Holly's voice

"It's unlocked…" He replied and she walked in and saw him at a double sized desk for him to sit at.

"So what's up?" She asked non-chalantly.

"Nothing specific, just racking my brain for any memories Foaly and his little machine couldn't pick up." He replied obviously not mellow enough.

"He didn't pick up the time I kissed you in the gorilla cage but I kept that a secret from him…" She said.

"OK…" Artemis was speechless and the conversation got a whole lot more awkward.

"Um… sorry but I have something aboveground I have to do involving… A fairy train wreck BYE!" She sputtered as she ran even though everybody knew fairy train wrecks were impossible for two reasons: Even though the world was reformed that didn't mean fairys were going back up. And 2 because fairys In general stopped using trains just as the world went into the Neolithic age (when the cavemen began making permanent homes for farming)

**The next day: At Foaly's office using the memory line machine (Artemis POV)**

_It was silent inside except for the hum of the engines as I had 3 needles and 2 electrodes inside and on top of my head._

_I was supplementing the memories from my body and the others chained them where they might have belonged. I saw my big athletic jump from the train but something came up that blew all our minds._

_It was on the hybras when Holly was stabbed and "killed" by the abbot and I was shocked as it was put on the pile of other memories that didn't fit. I was completely shell shocked I didn't do anything but something of a total recall all of the sudden put my adventures with the hybras and previous adventures before that all into place and it was a complete breakthrough._

**Holly POV**

_When I saw that memory like a video I was completely shocked. I looked to foaly who was gaping with his mouth wide open. "Oh. My. Gods." Foaly whispered when he saw that._

_I began wondering how I was still alive when I realized the hybras time let me live and Artemis knew it._

_I should have slapped him for not even trying to save me when I realized that nobody would have survived if it wasn't for him._

**Back to narraration**

Although everybody was shocked something even more shocking came up. Artemis's brain began sending different electric signals and placed the Hybras adventure and anything prior to that into place. Foaly and everyone Artemis ever knew had the same breakthrough with Holly having the biggest breakthrough and she was able to put together the rest of the adventures and when Artemis came out the first thing he did was slap Foaly for mellowing him and begin apologizing to Holly for all he did. Eventually Artemis went to the surface and was greeted with a wild party and Artemis participated although he was influenced by Holly (who asked to dance with him) and his Mother (who was threatening to shoot him if he didn't participate) and when it was done he went to his room.

Artemis was finally home after a half a year "dead" and another 3 months (the amnesia was that bad) restoring the memories. He went to his bed and since new year's was coming up he began making up his 3 new year's resolutions.

1. Patent a low cost electricity generating pendulum.

2. Try not to get myself killed.

3. Write an actual poem for Holly.

**Half a year after New Year's Day**

Artemis had managed to only fulfill one of the resolutions half a year after his resolutions were in effect. He was in the middle of the writing of the poem and the pendulum was turning out to be harder than it looked. He was still alive so he was going strong. Holly made occasional visits (dropping her helmet at the forest near his home and shimmering into his window) and eventually he created the poem (three weeks later) and presented it to her. She was speechless and flew out the window. To this day Artemis had helped Foaly on 12 new projects (including patenting the memory line machine) and finally being with his parents with joy.

_My first one shot was started long before the kingdom hearts Naruto Fanfiction but was swept into my archive before I finally put it into motion and finished it up in a day. The last part seemed a little rushed but that was because I didn't think of a poem personally and I just didn't really know. Anyway review because this is my "Holly Short" (*BIT OF A SPOILER* If your familiar with AF you know holly was a test subject to see if a female officer was possible in the LEP) and flames are accepted (flames have kept me warm when I went camping with my dad).~theepicME_


End file.
